Still a Waiting Game
by Yumi Merri
Summary: A bitter sweet tale about Arwen and Aragorn and the love they share. Could their love survive as they are worlds apart? Will Aragorn be able to come back to his lover or is all lost?


Still a Waiting Game  
><span>  
>Arwen was waking up on alone in her bedchambers at Rivendell, her raven hair like silk clinging to her as she was rising up from her bed. Her elegant arms stretch into the air and she let out a deep sigh. Slowly she made her way out of her bed and of course one thing was on her mind… Aragorn. Yes, he was the strong mortal man that she would gladly trade immortality to be with him. After all, who wants to live forever if they can't have the one that they love the most?<p>

Her heart and her mind were clearly made up; she knew she would have to wait to be with him. It pained her to keep waiting for him but she knew it would be an even harder heartbreak to part with him. Her love for him was strong as the faith she had for him. Although, Aragorn was worlds away, she knew he would stay alive. She could not falter from her belief that he would survive this journey. No matter what thoughts her concerned father put in her mind, she must not lose faith.

She went over to her dresser and stared into the mirror. Her thoughts went to the last time she had seen her love. It was right before he sent out on his quest with the fellowship. What a bitter moment that was, Aragorn had tried to return the keepsake that she had given to him. She knew in her heart that he was only doing what her father told him so and most importantly protecting her. Still it felt like an Elven silver sword pierced her chest. That necklace was a gift that she never thought she would see him give back so quickly. Fortunately, she convinced him to keep it. Still, was that a sign that Aragorn was tiring of her? No, it couldn't be… they were in love. Every relationship had its ups and downs. Most certainly this was one of those deep slopes that tested the loyalty of each other. She knew her faithfulness to him and believed he was devoted as well.

After she was finished dressing, she was going about her day. Another brisk day in Rivendell, it was peaceful despite there was a war waging the balance of Middle Earth. She tried to hide her thoughts but her eyes shone the truth. Her heart ached to be parted from Aragorn. Swiftly she would have went with him if her father hadn't tried so hard to keep her out of this journey and she knew Aragon wanted her out of harms way. She was not afraid, despite her beauty and frail appearance; she had a heart of a warrior. When it came to horse riding, she could ride circles around her beloved or anyone for that matter. Her skills with the blade were swift and silent. She could be more deadly than her beauty if she wanted to be.

Her father Elrond was passing her in one of the halls. "Arwen, think not of him today…he is not thinking of you" He looked over at his daughter with stern eyes. He was a protective parent and saw the way worry of Aragorn was affecting his daughter. There was no cure for love or longing. He couldn't just watch her waste away with woes. She was an elf and he was mortal. He didn't want her to face the bitterness of losing a lover. For some time, he had tried to force a gap into their relationship and it was all out of love. In his mind, their last parting would sever their bonds. He practically was begging the rider to release his daughter from their binds of love. Now he was trying to break through to his daughter's stubborn nature. She was so strong will as ever.

"Ada, I know you mean well but he loves me. I don't care how long I must wait. There is always hope," She told him with hr sapphire eyes looking into her fathers.

She quickly walked away and into the training hall.

Now was the time, she decided to mediate with a bit of swordplay. Just because she was not involved in a war didn't mean her skills should go to waste.

================================================  
>Aragorn was traveling with his companions with a long rode ahead of them. Ever changing lands and enemies around any corner. The taint of Middle Earth had started; gruesome orcs were crawling out of the hellish tunnels in the deep earth. There were more wicked people pledging allegiance to Saruman and Sauron.<p>

It would be selfish if he made Arwen wait for him. She deserved a better life. One without wars or fear, she was the keeper of his heart. Everything he longed for in a companion, he found in her. He saw her as the most beautiful creature to ever grace Middle Earth. Her eyes could captivate him for hours. She was elegance of a dove and was sweet as freshly plucked berries in springtime. Her skills were a blade were something he admired. She was a lady of beauty and skills to match. She knew what words to say and what to do to ease his troubled mind. His perfect match and so with a heavy heart he tried to push her away. If she left Rivendell with her people, she would be protected from this wicked war. Truth be told, he was a bit nervous about this fellowship himself. He sworn an oath with the others to give his sword to the quest and knew that this journey might be his last. Would he be strong enough?  
>He feared that the ring would affect him like his ancestors. Would he make the fatal mistake that would lead to his own undoing? He was fortunate for Frodo to be the ring bearer. All he could think about how this war would play out.<p>

While they journeyed to lands far, he was thinking about his last moment with Arwen. He was thinking that she certainly was upset with him. How could he been so stupid to try and return the necklace?! He wanted to kick himself for being so foolish. All he was trying to do was save her. This war upon Middle Earth would only lead to bloodshed and fire. His heart couldn't bear to lose her in such turmoil and horror.

Every day was a new encounter, another battle. What sort of twist would the puppet of Sauron do for them next? It was a constant game of life and death. He focused on the battles ahead so he might have a future to look forward to. The enemy was strong however; the bond of the Fellowship was stronger. Never before did the most unlikely allies band together for a more noble cause and still it was anyone's guess if they would succeed.

At night, Aragorn tried to sleep but worries of Arwen plagued his thoughts until he felt sometime strange. He closed his eyes for a moment. He wished that he was far away from this torture. His heart was troubled. When he opened his eyes, he caught sight of a familiar smile. It was Arwen? But where was he? This was not the campsite that he was lodging. Now he was on a soft bed and the wind was fluttering through the room with a sweet scent of springtime. He was in Rivendell with Arwen. He didn't know how this was possible but he watched her in awe. Like a goddess, she moved closer and ran her hand over his cheek, "Still not asleep my love?" Her dazzling eyes gazed into the others of her weary love. She knew that she couldn't keep him up; he needed his rest to fight another day. Just the sight of him was enough for her. She gently pressed her lips to his head and ran his hand through his brunette locks.


End file.
